Enthir
Enthir is a Bosmer fence found at The College of Winterhold. Background Enthir presents himself as a rather shady figure; he calls himself the "guy that can get things". He is often referred to in quests around The College of Winterhold. He can usually be found either in the Hall of Attainment on the second floor toward the northwest in his room or at The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. Enthir becomes a fence after completing the quest Hard Answers. Interactions During Onmund's Follower quest, the Dragonborn pleads with Enthir to return Onmund's family amulet. Enthir only agrees to return it if one locates and brings back a staff Enthir sold to a distrusted mage. He can also be persuaded into giving back the amulet. In the Arniel's Endeavor quest line, Enthir tasks the Dragonborn with obtaining an unidentified staff, (which turns out to be the Staff of Tandil), from a location based upon the radiant quest system. Once the staff is given to Enthir, the player will receive a Warped Soul Gem, which Arniel Gane requires for his project. The Dragonborn employs Enthir to translate Gallus's Encoded Journal, written in the Falmer language. The key to the translation is found in Calcelmo's Dwemer Museum. Wares Enthir Sells '''Black Soul Gems for upwards of 1,300 . He sells other mage equipment, such as spell tomes, staves and robes, at much higher prices than other merchants. He also sells Daedra Hearts which are useful for Alchemy and creating Daedric Armor and Weapons. He restocks his items every day or so. After Hard Answers has been completed, he will sell his wares at regular prices. He will only act as a fence when outside the College's buildings or in the town of Winterhold. Be warned, if one attacks him, than you will be kicked out of the thieves guild. Interactions Arniel's Endeavor Onmund's Request Hard Answers Trivia *If one compares the Falmer's culture to Enthir's "people" he says he is an Altmer. *There is a dialogue option for Enthir which says 'I understand you're an elf who knows how to get things', which may be a reference to The Shawshank Redemption. *Enthir has a misspelled subtitle reading "I undertstand..." in the quest Hard Answers. *After Starting Onmund's Request, when the player needs to talk to Enthir, and he is not found in his room or roaming the college, he can sometimes be found outside the college on a ledge. *Unlike other "reputable" mage vendors that only buy magically related materials, Enthir will buy any sellable item, much like a trader or general store. He also charges higher prices for his wares than other vendors, and offers lower prices for items the player sells. *Enthir is the one of the only consistent sources in Skyrim that sells Daedra Hearts. *Enthir will sell a single Black Soul Gem; however it will not always be empty and can cost up to 3,000 gold if filled. Bugs *If the Falkreath Watchtower was cleared for the quest Arniel's Endeavor, and the quest Onmund's Request hasn't been finished yet, the quests cannot be finished since Enthir doesn't talk about anything else anymore. Not even to barter. (needs confirmation) ( Possible fix to complete all three quests "Arniel's Endeavor, Onmund's Request , As well as Hard Answers (Thieves Guild). *If one has never bartered with him prior to becoming Arch-Mage then he may not barter with them after they becomes Arch-Mage. After completing Hard Answers, he may become available as a fence and his regular shop, *Enthir may not talk to the Dragonborn if the quest The Staff of Magnus is active. *Enthir may not leave the inn even if the Thieves Guild quest Hard Answers has been completed, and one has not become the Arch-Mage yet. **Fix: **#Go back to the Dwemer Museum in Markarth once Blindsighted has been completed. This should trigger the Hard Answers once again. **#Finish the quest. **#Karliah will give the player another Nightingale Blade and walk out. This will '''NOT require repeating The Pursuit or the ones following it. **#Once completed Enthir will return to the College of Winterhold. **#Wait for him to go back to his room in the Hall of Attainment and he will sell Daedra Hearts once again. **#Rest or wait a day or so for him to restock. *PC users can try this workaround in order to buy the Daedra Hearts: *#Go to the second floor of Hall of Attainment, where Enthir is supposed to be. *#Open the console with ~ *#Type prid 0001C1AA (press enter). *#Type moveto player (press enter). *#Close console with ~ again, and Enthir should appear. *#Enthir will complain about some stuff, keep following him and press E to talk to him, he will finally open the dialogue so one can buy Daedra Hearts from him. The bad side is that he will start walking back to the inn, good side is that whenever he is needed, one can repeat the process. Appearances * de:Enthir ru:Энтир Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Bosmer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters